The Tale of Lordran
by The Dorito Ninja
Summary: The flames are fading in the land of the gods. A man is plagued with a curse as the undead, demons and other things plague the world. Can he journey through Lordran while he looses everything? Dark Souls Naruto crossover. Don't be hating and review.


_**Dark Souls. End of a story, beginning of another.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So here I sit again, typing another story that no one will ever read or review on. DO I Care? Slightly. Having people telling me they read my story gives me a small boost of self esteem. I know i aint the best writer but oh well. I do hope you enjoy and will review cause you know...reviews make me feel good about myself.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Age of Ancients,The world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons<strong>

**But then there was Fire. And with Fire came Disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course... Light and Dark.**

**Then, from the Dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame.**

**Nito, the First of the Dead. The Witch of Izalith, and her daughters of Chaos. Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten.**

**With the strength of lords, they challenged the dragons.**

**Gwyn's mighty sun light bolts peeled apart their stone scales.**  
><strong>The witches weaved great firestorms.<strong>  
><strong>Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease.<strong>

**And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more. Thus began the age of fire... But soon, the flames will fade, and only embers, and man sees not light, but endless nights.**

**And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.**

* * *

><p>Thunder rang out far off in the distance, it's dull roar rolling across eternal twilight lit sky. Cinder and ash pushed along with the wind as it brushed up against black boots, golden worn braces on each leg with black tough leggings.<p>

The main body armor was adorned with golden shoulder pads with brown leather down the middle of the chest and some type of white cloth on the edges.

The gloves, much like the boots and pants had the same concept. The helmet was rounded at the back, but at the front was a pointed tip and a narrow horizontal slit for the wearer to see.

The land behind the man was covered among hills of ash and cinder, littered with shields and swords of those who made it there before him, but failed. What was left of buildings stood toppled in the burnt residue, melted from a intense fire From long ago.

The man walked down the stair case he was on, the wind blowing gently against him. With each step brought out a small clank. The stairs circled down, leading to a tall figure in black armor, a giant axe and a shield.

The man reached behind his back to bring forth a shield that shined slightly from the sun, a dragon etched into the front and a great sword, one of beauty from the blade to hilt but radiated power.

The black armored man noticed our mysterious man. The black knight rose up its shield, lowered its axe to an angle by its side and charged at the man.

The sound of the man tightening his grip around his shield and sword could be heard as the knight jumped high in the air, it's powerful black axe raised in the air.

Crouching down slightly, the man rolled to the right. The knight landed, his axe slamming down and sending bits of stair and ash up in the air. The man attacked, seeing how wielding such a heavy weapon took time to swing. He swung his sword horizontally, cutting into the knight.

Unfazed the knight stood up and swung his axe in an arc. With reflexes honed after many trials of error, the man brought his shield back close to his body and swung up at the axe with it.

The shield and axe made contact, the shield hitting the hilt and causing the axe and the knight to stumble back.

Drawing his sword back the man thrusted his great sword into the knight. Piercing the knights chest. The knight fell to it's knees, The man looking into the pitch black hollowed helmet as he placed his foot against the knights stomach and pulled his sword out.

The knight fell back and exploded into a bright light. Our armored figure held out his left hand, a shimmering particle of light landing in his grasp, fading as he close his palm.

"Rest" was all that was said by the man as he descended down. Each step brought him closer to his ultimate goal, his hardships finally to be rewarded in a glorious win or a glorious death.  
>The final steps came into view.<p>

The cinder coated steps led to a platform, there stood another black knight. This knight wielded a halberd. Dried blood on the edge of its blade.

To the left of the knight stood a wall of thick bright white light.

The black knight lifted its hollow gaze towards the descending man. It rose its shield up, and like its brother before it, charged at our armored friend.

Putting his shield forward, the man charged forth. The knight twirled, swinging his halberd in a 360 degree slash with him.

With a grunt the man jumped up, his foot narrowly missing the halberd. The man sailed through the air, bringing his sword back as he landed on the knights shoulders.

"Fade away!" shouted the man as he plunged his sword through the knights back, it's shining tip piercing through the knights black chest plate.

The knight let out a hollowed groan as it fell to its knees, it too also bursting into light. The man landed with a thunk on his feet as he turned towards the fogged door way.

He reached his hand into a pouch behind his back, pulling out a glass flask. In it was filled with a orange fluid. This drink, was Cherished among those who fell into a fate similar as this mans.

He lifted it up to his narrow slits in his helmet, eye leveled with him. "only 3/4's of it. Not much...But considering I have some healing miracles, it should do" .

He put it back in its pouch and ascended up the few steps leading to moving fog wall of light. Just as he was about to touch the light, he stopped. Hesitantly he pulled out a cloth that was strapped to his side.

This cloth, was a medium. A medium needed to cast miracles. White magic that is usually used defensively with some offensive spells.

Tied around the cloth was a small piece of a pink cloth, and around that was a necklace with a green crystal with a bead on each side.

The man let out a heavy sigh and knelt down, resting his left hand against his head as he held the talisman.

_**"Replenishment".**_An orangish steam began to rise around him as he stood up.

"give me strength" he thought as he stepped into the fog.

He slowly made his way through the fog. He rose his head up to gaze upon a vast circular room, it to had ash and cinder. The room was dark, only a small dim light where a melted sword laid stabbed in a small crater in the center. It's ceiling gone. Only the dull twilight sky above.

Some pillars of burnt rock stood from the ash. The man took a step forward towards the center, only stopping soon after as the light in the center grew brighter.

"Welcome to the room of the first flame." called a tired loud voice. The wind picked up as light and fire gathered in front of the sword in the crater.

"You have done well to make it this far, worthy to be one of my knights" there was a bright flash as a old man, gray hair and a mighty beard appeared.

He wore a crown, one that looks like it was burnt. Shoulder pads with steel on the shoulders and green feathers hanging from it. In his right hand he held a giant great sword. Simple in design.

He wore a long burnt skirt that revealed his bare feet with his anklets.

"I am Gwyn, once lord of sunlight but now lord of cinder." Gwyn stood tall, mighty as he radiated with power. " I see you wield the Great sword of Artorias. I assume he has fallen along with his other comrades"

"Knight Artorias fell long ago, along with Orstein and your two other knights." Said the man as he took a step forward.

"That is a shame then. But I'm afraid I have to kill you." Said Gwyn as his great sword was engulfed in flames. The armored man grasped his sword tighter and held up his shield.

" I gave my life, my soul to light the bonfire to cast away the dark. I will not let it be fanned out so darkness can return."

"You don't understand, the undead wonder the world because of this. Cursed to live a horrible life and finally going insane!" Shouted the man. "The flames are fading and I HAVE risen to the challenge to-"*

"ENOUGH!" Boomed the former god of sunlight as he jumped up slightly and flew towards the man at an incredible speed, his burning great sword pointed at the man.

Said man barely had time to react, just missing, but still feeling the intense heat of Gwyns sword as he rolled to the right.

Gwyn landing as he swung where the armored man was. He turned and grasped his sword with two hands.

The man rolled quickly onto his feet, raising his shield up as Gwyn swung horizontally at him.

The way Gwyn swung his sword was fast and hard, pushing the man back several feet.

The man panted as he rolled again to dodge another slash.

_"Can't take to many blocks with my shield or else my guard will break"_

The man backed up to the many pillars in the room, cursing loudly as Gwyn attacked again.

Gwyn stabbed his sword toward the mans head. The man widened his eyes at how fast Gwyn was at using such a large sword and how ferociously he was attacking.

He reacted quickly as he side stepped as quick as he could. A loud clang rang out as the mighty great sword pierced the pillar. Gwyn narrowed his eyebrows.  
>Seeing the opportunity our armored man slashed at Gwyn, his sword hitting Gwyns stomach and passing, with some resistance, through him. The man gasped and swung again, met once again with the same result.<p>

"Hahaha won't be so easy as you thought eh boy?" Gwyn pulled his sword free and ran at the man again. The man rose his shield again and back peddled fast as the giant old man came closer fast.

Gwyn swung, his sword hitting the mans shield. The man grunted from the force and staggered back, lowering his guard.

"Oh sh-" the man was grasped around the neck as Gwyn lifted him up with ease with his left arm.

Wiggling about, the man tried swing his sword, only for it to be blocked by the giant fiery great sword. Gwyn squeezed harder and harder, earning a loud groan of pain from the man.

"Many have tried and many have failed young one. You gave it your all but this fire won't die. I will give you honor by dying by a gods hand"

Gwyn stopped raising the man up and tightened his grasp. His hand began to grow red, flames danced upon his finger tips. The man cried out even more from the pain.

"Praise the sun" Said Gwyn as his hand exploded into a large fireball. The man flew far from Gwyns grasp, bits and pieces of his armor flying everywhere.

The man landed into the ash, his armor broken across the chest area, left glove gone and helmet destroyed except the back part. The man coughed as he lightly grasped his sword and slowly rose to one knee. The orange steams around him slowly fading around him, giving him back some of his strength.

With his head still down the man spoke with a low voice.

"Everyone...-"

"How you are still alive is beyond me, but I'll make sure to end it quick."

Gwyn slashed his sword forward, bringing it to his side and then jumping up in the air and flew towards the battered man. He drew his sword back, ready to strike the man down

Just as he was about to get there a voice boomed out.  
>"NARUTO!"<p>

The man looked up, his spikey blonde hair and cerulean eyes meeting with Gwyns sword

The sound of metal meeting metal rang loudly around the room as thunder once again rolled across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>*The reason why Naruto was cut off is because there is two possible endings here. Which ending happens is chosen by the readers. But that will be at a later date when the story progresses further.<strong>

**_Replenishment: _A miracle that heals the user over time. Little bits of strength and health are restored over a period of a minute or two. This is useful for Dark spirits or Phantoms for they can not heal themselves with estus flasks in anothers world.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, i typed it up on my ipod. I will type it time to time on my ipod at school since i just slack off when im done with work. PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong>


End file.
